


Focus On The Positive

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Omega Clint Barton, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Clint wait for the result of a very important test.





	Focus On The Positive

“So?” Clint questioned, sat on the bed as you paced around nervously.

You were a Beta, one of the most common genders in the world, and mated to an Omega, Clint.

Male Omegas were rare, usually mated to equally rare female Alphas. A female Beta and a male Omega are usually hard to find but you were an exception to the rule.

Together for four years now, you were facing a struggle: Children. You were very caring and adored children but Clint was the one with an urge to be a father and you couldn’t deny him that.

The main problem was his low fertility. You were ready to spend every single penny you had with medical assistance and  _this_  was your last before seeking medical assistance.

“Go look.” You say by his side.

You couldn’t.

Clint bit his lips and stood up, walking to the bathroom where the expensive pregnancy test waited for someone to look at it.

He didn’t say a thing for a long moment and then entered the room with a frown on his forehead.

“I need your help here.” He blushed.

Of course he did. Clint had little idea about how a pregnancy test worked, and the one you had picked was a bit more complex.

 _‘Focus on the positive._ ’ You reminded yourself.

You took a breath and finally looked at it, letting out a short scream when you saw the result.

“What?” Clint’s eyes widened.

“It’s positive.” You affirmed excited.

Clint opened a large smile.

“It’s positive?” He looked at your face. “It’s positive!”

“We’re gonna be parents.” You jumped in his arms.

Clint squeezed you tight in his strong muscles.

“Yes.” He lifted you, your feet leaving the floor and you kissed his whole face. “Yes, yes, yes!”

His heart was beating like a drum. You were pregnant. His biggest dream was coming true now.


End file.
